The bastard and the whore
by La'Diab0lique
Summary: - Est-ce que tu as des regrets parfois ? - Bah oui, comme toutes personnes humaines. - Lesquelles ? - D'avoir laissé tout cela commencer ...
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo tout le monde. Et bien voici _encore_ une nouvelle histoire que j'ai écrite juste pour vous que j'ai à vous proposer. C'est un peu différent de ce que j'écris habituellement mais je l'aime quand même. Comme toute mère qui aime chacun de ses enfants. Cette histoire ne se déroule pas dans le monde des ninjas. C'est juste une histoire qui parle de l'enfer de la vie d'un adolescent ... J'espère que vous allez aimer ! Vous faîtes mieux ! (les pointe du doigt d'un œil sévère) Nan allez je blague ... En fait, pas tant que cela.

Allez je vous lâche maintenant et à la soupe !

_**P.S. Cette histoire est déconseillée aux plus jeunes. Donc toi le môme, oui toi, retourne dans les jupes de ta mère.**_

_****__Dernière chose ! J'aimerais remercier le super travail de ma beta Shinrei3 ! C'est grâce à elle que vous ne vous brûlerez plus les yeux devant mes fautes ;)_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

À peine après avoir réussi à ouvrir difficilement les yeux, une douleur fulgurante lui attaqua la tête. Se la prenant à deux mains, Naruto souffla un bon coup. Chaque son, ne serait-ce que le souffle de l'homme couché à son flanc gauche ou le clapotis de la pluie sur le toit, semblait résonner dans son cerveau, se projetant brutalement contre les parois de son crâne. Tentant vainement de se redresser, un étourdissement brouilla sa vue, le faisant s'écrouler contre le matelas pourri, tel Moby Dick. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, le blond fit sa technique de repérage qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il sortait avec une personne. Premièrement, il n'était pas chez eux. Sa chambre n'était certainement pas peinturée de bleu ciel. Non. La sienne était d'un blanc moucheté de taches noires et vertes de moisissure. _Un beau blanc pur, pensa-t-il avec ironie._

Se retournant lentement, sentant les ressorts lui pousser dans le dos, grinçant à chaque mouvement, il fit face à l'homme avec qui il avait passé la nuit. La joue droite écrasée contre le matelas, les lèvres entrouvertes permettant à de légers ronflements de glisser entre elles, de la bave coulant sur l'oreiller, l'homme n'était pas à son meilleur. Bon, franchement, qui-est-ce-qui serait sur son trente-six à son réveil ? Les cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés, partant dans tous les sens et une petite barbe de deux jours, Naruto devait admettre qu'il était assez bel homme. Bah, au moins il avait pogné un bon coup. C'est sûr que la veille, à son état de sobriété, il aurait été capable de baiser avec une femme. Un frisson lui remonta l'échine à cette pensée. Une _femme._ Non, pas à ce point-là quand même. Il est 100 % homosexuel aussi.

Se levant d'un pas léger mais quand même maladroit, cheminant entre chaque bouteille vide traînant sur le parquet et les traces de poudres, il réussit à se rendre à la salle de bain après un parcours si dangereux, digne de l'armée.

Tournant les robinets, faisant ainsi tomber l'eau froide dans le lavabo, plaçant ses mains en coupe, il les plongea dans l'eau. Se passant vigoureusement les mains mouillées sur son visage, faisant disparaître toute trace d'une gueule de bois possible, Naruto se demanda comment il avait pu atterrir ici. _C'est surement le même scénario que d'habitude, pensa-t-il, morne._ Pendant la soirée, l'homme lui avait sûrement fait du gringe, se frottant sur lui pendant qu'il allait porté les boissons commandées et Naruto, en bonne petite pute qui ne refuse jamais une partie de jambe en l'air, avait fini la soirée en position de la levrette avec l'homme dans le cul. _Bon, un problème de réglé ! pensa Naruto d'une humeur faussement joyeuse._

Se redressant, il admira son reflet, vérifiant s'il n'avait pas trop de dégâts. Juste de belles grosses cernes et les cheveux en bataille. Déjà vu pire. Se passant la main dans les cheveux, les démêlants sommairement, Naruto retourna dans sa chambre récupérer ses vêtements.

Se faufilant dans son jeans noir accompagné de sa chemise blanche, il nouât distraitement sa cravate à carreaux rouges et noirs. D'un mouvement expert, il chaussât ses mocassins noirs. Dire qu'il détestait cet habit étais peu dire. Mais il détestait surtout l'école qui les obligeait à porter cet ensemble. Les règles vestimentaires disaient-ils. Que de la merde.

Se prenant une gomme, ayant pas le temps d'arrêter chez eux pour se brosser les dents, et son sac TOPMAN dans l'autre main, il partit en direction de l'école d'un pas rapide. Il était classe quand même.

Contournant chaque personne qu'il croisait en route, marchant le corps droit, il régnait autour de lui une aura de confiance en soi qui fit retourner plusieurs personnes à son passage.

Son ventre le rappela à l'ordre lorsqu'il passât devant une boulangerie, l'odeur du pain frais tout chaud à peine sortit du four et celle des petites douceurs qui trônaient dans la vitrine lui fit gargouiller l'estomac. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il vérifia combien de temps lui restait-il. Dix minutes. Il avait le temps s'il se dépêchait.

Courant rapidement, son sac de cours tapant dans son dos à chaque enjambée et une brioche à la cannelle en bouche, la chemise dépassant du pantalon, on pouvait dire que Naruto attirait de nombreux regards sceptiques. _Bah, au moins ils vont pouvoir se rincer l'œil les p'tits pervers, pensa-t-il avec ironie._

Traversant d'un pas pressé, Naruto franchit enfin le portail du lycée. Bousculant de nombreuses personnes sous les cris indignés des jeunes filles et les menaces de mort de leurs petits amis, il peinait à se rendre à son cours. Cours de biologie avec Mr. Orochimaru. Quelle merde ! Et fallait pas qu'en plus il arrive en retard, parce que le serpent lui donnerait avec plaisir une reprise de temps pour pouvoir lui pelotter les fesses autant qu'il voulait. Et en plus, il avait même pas eu le temps de prendre sa clope avec Gaara. Double merde ! Il était déjà assez sur les nerfs comme cela ...

C'est d'un pas rageur que notre blond franchit la porte de son cours sous le brouhaha incessant de ses "camarades de classe " comme les professeurs disaient. Foutaise.

Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, faisant sursauter Kiba, son ami d'enfance, qui était en train de s'endormir sur son bureau. Soufflant lourdement, Naruto sortie un par un les livres dont il avait besoin.

- Y'en a un qui a pas beaucoup dormi dis-moi, siffla Kiba en se frottant les yeux, tentant de se réveiller complètement.

- Dit le gars qui dormait sur son bureau, Naruto eu de la difficulté à ne pas rire sous la moue outrée qu'affichait son ami, mais je dois admettre que non. J'ai un de ces maux de reins, se plaignait-il en se massant doucement le bas du dos ce qui causa le ricanement de son ami.

- Bah au moins il a du bien te payer. T'a vu comment il était friqué ? C'était sûrement pas un clochard comme nous, termina le brun d'un visage pensif.

- Ben il m'a donné assez pour cette semaine, dit le blond, mais c'est toi qui a de l'air le plus crevé alors que c'est moi qui s'est fait baiser.

- T'aurais dû les voir ces snobs, se plaignît Kiba, bah ok je sais que je suis leur majordome mais pas leur chien-chien là ! Ils sont tous pareils, que des bâtards qui ne pensent qu'à s'essuyer le cul avec leurs billets. Mais ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est leurs rires ! Termina le brun avec une imitation des lesdits snobs sous le rire léger de Naruto.

_Une autre journée comme les autres, pensa le blond. Encore malheureusement ..._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Bah j'espère que vous avez aimé. Vous faîtes mieux ! D'accord d'accord j'arrête. Vous savez quoi ? Je me suis remis avec ma petite amie ! J'en suis trop heureuse :)

Bon et bien à la prochaine pour la suite !

La-Diabolique -xxx-


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys ! Voici enfin le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas (je commence à stresser là). J'aimerais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, cela fait chaud au cœur. Arigato !

**Lokki : **Je suis heureuse que le premier chapitre te plaise ! Et bien pour la suite, elle est ici et j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant. Et merci pour ma copine ! C'est bien ce qu'il faut dire, tu ne t'es pas trompé :) . C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas de compte, je t'aurais bien répondu par message privé, mais ce n'est pas grave, je réponds quand même à chaque review !

_Je remercie encore ma chère beta lectrice Shinrei3 (je vais te remercier à chaque chapitre !) pour sa lecture. Grâce à toi, mes textes ont plus de classe __J__._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Se balançant sur sa chaise d'avant en arrière, causant un tic à l'œil droit de Kiba à cause du grincement, Naruto regardait le ciel, pensif. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il s'emmerdait. Déjà que de un, il avait les nerfs à vifs. Il n'avait pas pu prendre sa clope habituelle avec Gaara, ledite clope qui lui changeait les idées ne serait-ce le temps que la nicotine lui ravage les poumons.

Il fallait qu'il se change les idées.

Un sourire narquois collé sur les lèvres, il se pencha doucement vers l'oreille gauche de son meilleur ami.

- Un, deux, range tes jeux. Trois, quatre, mange tes tomates. Cinq, six, pas de caprice. Sept, huit, lave-toi vite. Neuf, dix, tout le monde dis bise**, murmura-t-il à son ami d'enfance.

Se projetant rapidement sur son bureau, tombant au ralenti tel James Bond, il évita tant bien que mal le coffre à crayon lancé dans sa direction. Kiba visait sa tête hein.

Ricanant dans son coin, Naruto observa le brun se cogner la tête sur son bureau, tentant tant bien que mal de sortir cette chanson digne de l'enfer et de Satan hors de sa tête. Plaquant une main sur sa bouche, le blond retenait tant bien que mal un fou rire. Il n'avait jamais autant aimé Les Simpson. Ils avaient écouté un épisode ensemble la veille et cette chanson, qui avait été jouée pendant l'émission, restait dans la tête de Kiba, le faisant ainsi devenir fou.

Un claquement de mains à l'avant de la classe captiva l'attention de tous. Se retournant d'un même mouvement vers l'avant, tel un banc de poisson, ils rencontrèrent tous une paire d'yeux qui les firent frissonner jusque dans le fond de leurs âmes.

Des yeux jaunes excessivement entourés de mauve, le corps squelettique, le visage blanc, semblant malade et de longs cheveux noirs gras tombant sur son visage, Mr. Orochimaru ressemblait à un travesti. Un travesti pédophile. La seule raison que le directeur l'ai accepté comme professeur, c'était parce qu'il était, malheureusement, le meilleur dans son domaine.

Fixant chaque élève de ses yeux de dément, faisant écrouler sur leurs chaises les plus peureux et déglutir les plus braves, Orochimaru prit la parole.

- Et biiien, nous allons avoir la chance d'accueillir un nouvel étudiant, susurra-t-il de sa voix trainante. Je suis sûr qu'il est un très bon élève, très bon, répéta-t-il en fixant Naruto dans les yeux, se léchant les lèvres de sa langue trop longue pour être normale.

Retenant avec difficulté la remontée de bile dans sa bouche, Naruto refusait de baisser les yeux. Il ne serait jamais soumis à cet être … dégoutant. _Je ne baiserai pas avec lui, pensa-t-il moqueur, ce serais considérer comme de la zoophilie de coucher avec ce serpent._

D'un grand mouvement de main, le professeur ouvrit la porte, permettant ainsi au nouvel étudiant de rentrer.

La première chose que le blond remarqua fut les souliers Luxe en cuir noir poli. _Eh bien, lui y doit pas sucer pour le prix minimum, pensa le blond, morne, sachant le prix de ses souliers là._

Son regard dévia vers le haut et tomba sur un jeans Kaporal noir. _Bah, au moins il a la même couleur que le règlement stipule._ Remarquant les déchirures, lui donnant un look « Bad Boy », un rictus lui fit courber les lèvres. _J'ai le même look, mais en gratuit, je me les fais moi-même les déchirures, pensa-t-il moqueur, en se souvenant une de ses mésaventures avec la clôture de son ancien voisin._

Désabusé, il regarda son propre jeans. Anciennement noir, maintenant viré au gris du à plusieurs lavages, tellement usé par endroit que l'on pouvait croire qu'il allait se fendre sur le dos, il était bon pour la poubelle. Mais il y était attaché, il avait vécu tellement de conneries avec, rare les bons moments, qu'il ne pouvait s'en débarrasser.

Armé d'un soupir, il releva la tête, prêt à dévisager celui qui le ferait chier et lui casserai les noix pour le reste de l'année. Et il beugua. Littéralement. Simplement.

Pendant, un instant, il oublia tout. Pendant un instant, il oublia où il se situait. Pendant un instant, il oublia les nombreux regards inquiets à son égard de Kiba et les regards de luxure de ses ''camarades de classes''.

Pendant un instant, il oublia tout. Tout ce qui n'était pas ces yeux d'un noir de jais, semblant à une nuit sans lune. Pareils à deux puits sans fond, captant son regard au sien, l'attirant en son antre, ne le laissant jamais partir. _Un frisson à l'échine._

Son regard descendit, semblant se mouvoir seul tel un pantin, caressant du regard cette peau blanche, tel du satin, semblant l'appeler à la débauche, à la luxure. _Un souffle haletant._

Se mordant les lèvres, retenant difficilement un soupir chaud, il détailla ses lèvres qui lui faisaient face. Pleine et pulpeuse, celle inférieure semblait faire la moue, munie d'une touche de rosé, semblant à deux bonbons prêts à être déguster, Naruto n'avait qu'une envie. Goûter à ce fruit interdit. _Un battement de cœur de trop._

Sortant enfin de sa transe, remarquant le rictus attendri et amusé collé sur les lèvres du jeune homme, il put le détailler pleinement.

Des cheveux d'un noir, semblant avoir des reflets bleus, deux lourdes mèches dépassant son menton de peu, encadrant son visage, des pics relevés à l'arrière semblant ne rien connaître de l'apesanteur, on pouvait dire qu'il attirait l'attention.

Mais ce n'était pas cela qui attirait réellement l'attention. Non. Plutôt sa démarche voluptueuse, droite et digne, le menton hautement relevé, le visage indifférent à part le sourire, si on pouvait appeler cette … chose ? Comme cela, à l'adresse de Naruto, il semblait tout droit sorti d'un château, étant le prince que toutes jeunes filles dignes de ce nom attendaient qu'il la kidnappe, l'emmenant loin de leurs famille, leurs promettant mille et une promesse.

Mais le blond n'attendait plus son prince depuis longtemps. Il méritait plutôt de se faire baiser par le fou du village. Donc, en bonne petite salope qu'il était, où qu'il est censé être, il leva fièrement son majeur accompagné de son sourire le plus arrogant et lui fit un signe de politesse à l'insu du professeur.

Mais en réponse, surprenant le blond, il lui fit un plus gros sourire semblant plus amusé qu'offusqué. _Eh bien, je dois admettre qu'il a plus d'un tour dans son sac, pensa notre blond, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Bah au moins il ne réagit pas comme ces petites saintes-nitouches qui chialent à un rien et vont se plaindre aux professeurs en faisant leurs beaux yeux, ajoutât-il en se retenant mal de ricaner à voix haute._

Baissant la tête, vérifiant d'un mouvement de main s'il avait toujours son paquet de Marlboro Light dans sa poche gauche de son jeans, il n'entendit pas le professeur présenter l'étudiant. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une chaise racler le sol derrière lui. Se retournant brusquement, il tomba nez à nez avec le p'tit nouveau. Remarquant son petit rictus supérieur, il se retenait tant bien que mal de l'envoyer chier une deuxième fois. Gigotant sur sa chaise, se replaçant correctement, il marmonnât dans sa barbe. _Il a décidé de me faire chier lui, grogna-t-il, mauvais._

Pendant tout le cours, Naruto ne relevât ses yeux de son cahier d'exercice, sentant un regard onyx lui bruler la nuque. Lorsque, enfin, la cloche sonna, il démarra au quart de tour. Il tenait vraiment à s'éloigner de ce gars et il voulait surtout, mais surtout, prendre sa putain de cigarette.

Ignorant les cris de Kiba, lui demandant de l'attendre, slalomant entre chaque étudiant, donnant des coups de coudes dans les côtes aux personnes bloquant son chemin et répondant aux regards noirs aux ledit personnes, il réussit, sans savoir comment, à se rendre au fond de la cour, à son petit coin quoi.

Savourant sa cigarette, expirant lentement de longues bouffées de fumée grise, remarquant à peine que Gaara n'était pas là, il ne s'attendait pas à se faire déran...

- T'as du feu ?

_Je crois bien que le monde entier veut me faire chier aujourd'hui, pensa-t-il, morne en se retournant._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Je sais, je sais. Je suis sadique :)

Je crois que vous savez très bien qui est le mystérieux petit nouveau hein ? Bah, j'espère que vous avez apprécié au moins. C'est drôle parce que … vous savez, le petit moment quand Naruto croise pour la première fois les yeux de Sasuke ? … Et bien c'est exactement comme cela que c'est passé ma rencontre avec ma petite amie ! Même le doigt d'honneur … (rit nerveusement) là-dessus, j'ai honte. J'ai toujours été merdique côté caractère.

P.S. Vous devriez remercier Karim Ouellet, c'est lui qui m'a donné l'inspiration en écoutant sa chanson intitulé « Les Brumes » J (C'est un de mes chanteurs québécois préférés)

** : La petite comptine est une chanson de Roofi. Je ne sais pas quel est l'épisode mais je sais juste que le nom de l'épisode s'appelle « Allocutions Familiales »

La-Diabolique –xxx-


End file.
